


what am i to you? (the truth is i miss you)

by prodbeomgyu



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drifting Apart, M/M, based on ghosting by txt, but not really, sunki if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodbeomgyu/pseuds/prodbeomgyu
Summary: Sunghoon doesn't even recall the last time he was within Sunoo's space.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 89





	what am i to you? (the truth is i miss you)

**Author's Note:**

> commission for syd. <3
> 
> unbeta-ed.

Sunghoon pays attention. 

He’s often found in silence, giving the impression of indifference towards his surroundings. When in reality, he’s more of a spectator who doesn’t bother voicing out his observations. 

He noticed how Niki bites his lower lip when he’s nervous, how Jungwon has a habit of fiddling with the hands of whoever is next to him, how Jake tends to nestle his chin on the closest person’s shoulder, how Jay often places his palm on his head whenever he takes a picture of himself, how Heeseung can’t help but prop his feet up on the chair whenever he’s seated.

How Sunoo looks at him differently, looks at him longer.

Even the other boys have teased Sunghoon before about how the younger appears to have a certain fondness for him, and while he denies or simply rolls his eyes at their remarks, he’s also not dense enough to believe that Sunoo’s gazes and lingering touches mean nothing.

It’s endearing, honestly. Cute even. 

So now, staring at his messages that remain read but unanswered, Sunghoon wonders where it all went wrong. 

Sunoo no longer sought out his company whenever he wanted to go somewhere or do something, in fact, the older had become his last option. When all six of them visited Jay’s house for a sleepover and were about to watch a movie, Sunoo forced himself in between Niki and Jungwon, even though the spot on Sunghoon’s right had been unoccupied. 

Sunoo, whose eyes glimmered in wonder at Sunghoon’s every word, now no longer even looked at him when he talked. 

The last straw was when they all went on a trip to Cheongsando island. After settling in a simple villa they could afford as a whole, the seven shifted to assigning roommates. 

“Sunoo-ya, you’d probably want to room with Sunghoon huh?” Heeseung mentions lightheartedly. 

The former giggles before, to everyone’s surprise, refusing. “Funny, hyung. Actually, I want to room with Niki!” 

“Oh? That’s unexpected. But sure! You good with that Niki?” 

The youngest groans as a joke. In response, Sunoo slings an arm around him and pulls him down to ruffle his blonde streaks. “Stop acting like you’d hate it, I’m the only one who likes the same movies and songs you do.” 

“Yeah whatever,” Niki surrenders, not wanting to acknowledge the truth beneath the other’s statement. “I’m tired, let’s go watch that new horror movie that just came out.” 

As Sunghoon stared at Sunoo happily following Niki to  _ their _ room, he feels Jay cast him a purposeful glance. 

He doesn’t want to ask what it means, because he already knows. 

  
  


Later that night, Sunghoon stumbles upon Sunoo by chance, sitting alone by the beach. 

The older doesn’t even recall the last time they were within each other’s space. 

Sunghoon misses him. Perhaps if he knew it would become like this at some point, he would have listened more carefully each time the latter called him at random hours to talk about his day. He would have asked Sunoo to stay a few more minutes on the days the younger stopped by his house after school to play video games or to just eat together. 

He wants to reveal all this, thinking that maybe if he lets his sincerity spill over for once, the other would see and come back. 

But nothing of that sort slips from his mouth. “Sunoo, did I do something wrong?” 

Hearing the question, the younger flashes him a smile, the same one he shows everyone else. 

And Sunghoon hates it, because Sunoo’s smile for him used to be different and tender and more importantly, just for him only. 

Since when had he become like everyone else to Sunoo?

“What are you talking about hyung? You didn’t do anything.” is the shorter’s simple reply before walking back ahead to the villa. 

He didn’t do anything. 

The older fails to realize that it was exactly the problem all along.

So even when he’s desperate to have Sunoo the way he used to, Sunghoon unknowingly widens the distance between them by making the same mistake again. 

He remains silent. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell i felt suffocated by the 500 max word count because it's not even 500 help . sunoo someday i will write more for u
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjukkyumiz)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/prodbeomgyu)


End file.
